


Like the Moon

by penny



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Community: oddible, Other, Shameless Abuse of Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortuna considers her for a moment. The golden hue of her eyes deepens as she catches Moh Shuvuu's wrist. "I once had a human master who likened me to the moon." She smiles and fingers the hub of her wheel with her free hand. "Always changing."</p><p>Moh Shuvuu should have recognized it as a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Moon

Laws must be obeyed, so when she feels the pull of a summons, Moh Shuvuu has no choice but to respond. But the law does not demand she _like_ her summoner, so she will exercise what little choice she has and hate this one.

Fate is, of course, cruel. Her summoner is human, so easy enough to hate, but also a warrior, harder to hate, then, since even human warriors require strength and discipline that she is inclined to admire. "I am Moh Shuvuu," she says, and already her resolve to hate this summoner is weakening. He has other demons as allies, strong ones, and anyone strong enough to command so many of her kind is worthy of some respect. "Use my power wisely."

Given his companions, he likely knows to be cautious with her. Just as she does not have to like him, she does not have to save him from his stupidity. If he is not careful, she will suck his brain dry. He nods gravely at her sharp smile and allows her to take her place at his side.

"Welcome, little sister," the Megami on his left says. "I am Fortuna." She spins the wheel beneath her breasts.

Moh Shuvuu sees quick flashes of potential futures as the wheel turns -- her fighting alongside Fortuna and their master, private moments with Fortuna, intimate moments -- each one punctuated by the tick of Fortuna's fingernails along the wheel's spokes. Fortuna's eyes are hooded, her lips parted, and there's a faint flush to her cheeks. It makes Moh Shuvuu wonder of Fortuna experiences each image as it passes.

Fortuna's voice drops so the pitch is warm and promising. "I can see we will be close friends."

* * *

It is hard to hate a master who provides her with such varied and interesting company. It is also hard to hate a master who strides into battle with his allies, who protects and heals those under his command, and who encourages their growth. So Moh Shuvuu changes her decision to hate him, though she does not choose to like him.

She likes very few things, after all.

Fortuna laughs at that. "You are a good match for our master. He is just as headstrong."

Their master has returned to his ship, and since he his not permitted to keep them at his side while on board, she is nestled up against Fortuna in his Compendium. The others give them space, privacy, even, when Fortuna demands it. Their master has allowed Moh Shuvuu to grow, but she is not the strongest of his allies. Neither is Fortuna, but even demons do not appreciate visions of their potential deaths. Fortuna has a vicious streak Moh Shuvuu appreciates.

"And what about you?" she asks, remembering Fortuna's bloodthirsty expression in their last battle. She shifts, rising up onto her knees to smooth Fortuna'a blue hair, still mussed from the Magaru spells she had cast. She had been an amazing sight, an excellent match for their master.

Fortuna considers her for a moment. The golden hue of her eyes deepens as she catches Moh Shuvuu's wrist. "I once had a human master who likened me to the moon." She smiles and fingers the hub of her wheel with her free hand. "Always changing."

Moh Shuvuu should have recognized it as a warning.

* * *

Fortuna welcomes all of their master's new demons, some warmly as she had with Moh Shuvuu, and others coolly, depending on what a spin of her wheel reveals. Moh Shuvuu tries to convince herself she prefers the demons Fortuna greets coolly because of their skills, but she cannot quite fool herself. She is capable of jealously.

But Fortuna still favors her. When their master sleeps, she is the one Fortuna seeks out most often. She is the one who makes Fortuna cry out the loudest. She is...

Well, perhaps she is a fool, but she is allowed few enough choices as a summoned demon. She will make what decisions she is allowed, enjoy the pleasure she can choose or refuse. The law does not bind her to Fortuna. Bending to the Megami's will, indulging her whims, is Moh Shuvuu's choice, and she is happy to make it.

Fortuna's skin is sweet and reddens so easily, though the marks fade quickly. Moh Shuvuu takes pleasure in marking her, biting at her collarbone and the curve of her breasts, mouthing her neck and wrists until the pale skin bruises. Fortuna makes such lovely noises, urges her on with breathy whimpers and strong fingers knotted in Moh Shuvuu's hair. And then she marks Moh Shuvuu in turn.

How can she not be satisfied? Moh Shuvuu watches Fortuna greet master's newest demon, a Foul who calls himself Doppelganger. He looks so much like their master, though their master does not grin so, wild and dangerous, and Moh Shuvuu thinks that even if Fortuna was not purring how close the two of them will be, she would still hate this demon.

Their master is controlled. He owns his power instead of letting it own him. He knows the value of laws, of customs, and appreciates order. This Foul does not, and how dare he twist their master's form!

Yes, even if Fortuna wasn't so enthralled, Moh Shuvuu would hate this one.

* * *

She loses favor with Fortuna. Oh, she still calls on Moh Shuvuu, but now it is the Foul she seeks out most often. Moh Shuvuu cannot help her curiosity, even though she knows she will not like what she sees. So she watches -- listens when she can no longer bear it -- hands knotted in her dress. The Foul is an attentive lover, gentle in one encounter, rough in the next, as if he can sense what Fortuna wants before _she_ even knows, and afterwards, when their master is rested and they're out on his missions, the Foul _looks_ at Moh Shuvuu as if he knows she watches.

She is almost coming to hate their master again for summoning him.

The Foul grins at her as if he knows that, too.

* * *

The Foul also gains their master's favor. It is, Moh Shuvuu reminds herself, logical. The Foul is strong, and he reflects physical attacks, a handy skill given the foes they face. Had their master asked for her advice, she would have been forced to admit the Foul is a wise choice.

It is three full moons after he was first summoned, and Moh Shuvuu has come to understand his expressions. _Have you come to like me yet, little sister?_ he asks with nothing more than a smile. Their master has returned to his ship again and sent them back to the Compendium, and Fortuna has opted for no company, so they are both free.

Moh Shuvuu sniffs. "I do not have to like you in order to serve our master alongside you."

The Foul's grin slices through her. He chuckles a bit, low so it's barely audible, and the electricity surrounding him crackles: _But it's much more fun._

He presses closer, and even though she is not nearly as strong, and even though they are alone -- the others, even the Avatar, Shiisaa, who has taken a liking to her despite their incompatible alignments, have drawn back to other corners, frightened off, most likely, by the Foul -- she refuses to allow herself the weakness of backing down.

"I am not here to have fun."

He reaches out to touch her cheek. She slaps his hand away, and the blow echoes back to her. He chuckles, and were she a Femme or a Fairy, or perhaps even a Lady -- or were she Fortuna, she thinks before she can stop herself -- it would likely raise her lust. He _is_ handsome, and she has seen how pleasing he can be.

He makes a gesture as if he were Fortuna spinning her wheel, and that awful grin widens. The message is clear: _Fortuna said you are headstrong._

She wants to claw at him. Her fingers twitch, and she half raises her hand before she catches herself. He laughs, and it twists inside her, so she both hates him and wants him. "You'll not speak to me of her!"

This time, he moves in close enough that she can _feel_ his power, as wild and dangerous as his grin, licking at her.

He is not weak to any of her skills, but at least he cannot reflect her Bufu. It barely hurts him, and she tries not to feel too much like she is retreating as she flutters away.

* * *

The next time Fortuna wants her, Moh Shuvuu refuses. Fortuna employs that vicious streak Moh Shuvuu appreciates and spins her wheel, showing Moh Shuvuu all the potential outcomes if she had accepted the Foul's offer.

"You should try him, little sister," Fortuna says, as her wheel slows to a stop on an image of Moh Shuvuu riding the Foul, her pale skin flushed, her wings quivering, the markings beneath her eyes a deep red, the Foul's fingers dimpling the skin at her hips.

Moh Shuvuu looks away.

"I won't be jealous."

Of course not. Jealously isn't in Fortuna's nature.

* * *

The next time she is alone with the Foul, she uses Garula. It annoys him. She can tell by the way his grin falters just for an instant. He grunts and grabs her upper arms. The order is clear enough: _Heal me._

"No."

He smiles, wide and wild, and laughs. The sound brushes against her, rich and textured like Shiisaa's fur. It serves as a question: _Would you prefer I Charm you?_

Uncharmed, healing him is still her choice. She obeys because she wants her next action to be her choice. "Release me."

He shakes head.

"You want company? A pity then," she smiles her Raptor smile, "Fortuna is busy."

He looks her over, and oh, how she hates this Foul. Their master, he would never be so brazen. _He_ has all the self-control the Foul lacks. _He_ would never look at her and see a pleasing morsel.

The Foul rubs his thumbs along the ridge of her shoulders. His energy crackles around her. She's _seen_ this in Fortuna's wheel. Most likely the Foul has, too. No wonder her protests carry no weight. Still, she has a choice.

"There is no point." As pleasurable as it would be -- Fortuna reveals potential futures, not lies -- the Foul is not the only source of pleasure amongst their master's allies.

He releases her, and for a moment, Moh Shuvuu thinks she's gained her victory, but then he Charms her. It takes hold before she can curse him.

* * *

The Charm wears off before he enters her. As angry as she is, Moh Shuvuu cannot help but admire his viciousness. It is cruel of him to take her choice away, bring her to the brink, and then hold her there until his magical influence fades and she is forced to admit she wants him to finish.

She tries to torture him in the same fashion -- minus the Charm since she lacks that skill -- but just as he reflects physical attacks, he reflects the pleasure he feels at her hands, so in the end, she is mewling in a fashion most unbecoming for a Raptor.

She cannot quite bring herself to feel ashamed. She is too flushed with pleasure. She parts her legs for him. "I hate you."

It's the wrong thing to say. His grin widens, and he pushes in, filling her, and it is too much and not enough, and no wonder he's gained Fortuna's favor. She claws at his broad shoulders. The sensation prickles at her, makes her moan.

His laugh is husky, and even though she hates him, Moh Shuvuu is savagely proud she has forced some change in him. She wonders if their master would look like the Foul in a similar situation, if in his most intimate moments, he allows his control to slip.

If he does, his lover is fortunate.

She hates that the Foul is forcing this knowledge on her. She should be a girl. She should laugh at these acts, flutter away, mock the adults who ask this of her. But here she is imagining -- wanting -- her master.

The Foul is watching her, its gaze too sharp and focused. She knows he wants her release, and giving in _is_ tempting, but she hates him. Why give him want he wants?

"You first," she pants. She has a choice now, and if she closes her eyes, she can forget it is the Foul thrusting into her. She can pretend it is...

He grunts, runs his thumb over her nipple. His meaning is clear: _No. With me._

Their master would not ask this of her. He is an adult, and she is just a girl. So she cannot pretend it is him. Moh Shuvuu opens her eyes. "Or you will charm me again?"

He laughs, and it strums through her. No, he won't. They're well past that. He grins down at her, challenging: _Say you hate me again._ He leans down and nips at her neck, three quick bites: _Three words._

Very well. She can give him three words. "You come first."

Another laugh. It takes all of her control not to come.

"You first." She squeezes around him, a calculated risk since it ripples back to her, but the moment before she's overwhelmed, he comes inside her, so she gets her wish.

* * *

Fortuna seeks her out the next time their master rests. "Did he please you, little sister?"

"Physically, more than you do." She wants her words to hurt even though she knows they will not. Fortuna is quick to realize and accept truths.

Fortuna smiles and nods. "Yes, I'm sure." She spins her wheel, and Moh Shuvuu sees the three of them together. Fortuna smiles, her expression sharp enough to be a Raptor's. "I can see we will all be close friends."

"You ask too much."

Fortuna spins the wheel again, and the images and the tick tick tick of her nails on the spokes are mesmerizing. "I am not asking."

Moh Shuvuu's mouth feels dry. "I still have a choice."

"So you say." Fortuna stops her wheel and turns. "Our master wakes. What orders do you think he will have for us, his loyal servants?"

Moh Shuvuu hopes he has orders to kill.


End file.
